


Puppy Love

by NiniK



Category: hehai
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiniK/pseuds/NiniK





	Puppy Love

今天第二性别认知手册发下来时李东海正在做作业。  
班长把册子放在每个人的桌角，李东海保持握笔伏书的姿势，只是抬了下眼，脸就开始涨得通红。  
他恨不得当着所有人的面把这玩意儿撕了，但恐怕这之后所有人也会知道他已经分化，而且是个自尊心很强的Omega。  
上个月刚分化时的记忆仿佛历历在目，他当时悲惨的认为这将会是他一生中最难捱的几天，给学校以生病为由请了假，就是害怕自己会在某一节课堂上突然跪下来发情，那是不敢想象的事情，简直比要他死还要残忍数百倍。  
幸运的是奶茶店的郑允浩比他大上几岁，也很清醒的在一个失态的Omega面前保持了君子的姿态——即便他自己是个成熟的Alpha——他给了李东海几支抑制剂，并且告诉他该怎么用。  
李东海情动的时候整个人都是浑浑噩噩的，他眼睛生的大，所以每每抬起来看着郑允浩，以一种乞求的姿态求取帮助时，对方总是皱紧眉头，帮助他打上抑制剂，然后无奈地说，你以后最好别那样看着人。  
之后等抑制剂在体内发挥了效果，李东海整个心又再次坠入了冰窖，他无神地看着远处，缄默不语。  
郑允浩走回工作岗位想给他制作一杯温暖的芋泥奶茶，犹豫半晌，最终还是说出了口，东海，你要知道规矩，Omega就是要选择一名Alpha，这不是你的错。  
李东海一怔，但很快垂下眼睑，他脑子里只想到了一个人，但很可惜，那个人不属于他。  
所以伴随着小傲娇的第一次发情结束，谁都没想到他是生生熬过来的，只不过郑允浩在状况发生时的第三天，扔给了他一个礼物，李东海低头看向手中的东西，脖子也不由自主的爬上了热红。  
虽然难以启齿，可他不得不要。

“在发什么呆？”  
李东海被这句话激回了神，视线清明之后看到周围熟悉的装扮，低头又瞧见环在自己腰上的一双手，他终于回想起此刻面临的是个什么情况。  
一分钟之前，李赫宰忍着心里那点醋意和不痛快，在即将不顾一切张嘴输送信息素时停了下来，因为他发现李东海没再挣扎，反而乖顺的任由自己抱着。  
可他很快察觉到那是他在出神，不得不承认有点失落，于是便问出了口。  
李赫宰在等他挣扎，大概是希望越激烈越好，他就能堂堂正正的用一个Alpha的身份驯服他，标记他，占有他。  
李东海眨了眨眼，他没有轻举妄动，回神之后的第一件事就是急忙咽了咽口水，他脑海里有个声音在唤他甩开他，可李东海迟迟没有动作。  
他明白是因为什么。  
他喜欢李赫宰，喜欢得不得了的那种。  
若是没分化前，他甚至想慢慢用告白信做基础，然后在下一次考试时加把劲，争取站在李赫宰身边，让他能偏头就看见自己，认识自己。  
这种酸涩的心情将他的心脏涨的发疼，以至于就忘了挣扎，任由每分每秒度过来之不易的温存。  
李赫宰有心想激他怒他，于是将猎物搂紧了些，他凑到李东海的耳边，轻笑一声，说：“你知道吗，我晚上的安排本来在酒吧，那里搔首弄姿的小O最多，他们啊…”  
他感觉到李东海身子在发颤，不知是在极力忍耐还是抑制剂快失效，他悠悠地继续调戏他，“他们让我见识到了一个热潮期的Omega会有多浪，可是…”  
李东海果然在安静的下一秒后开始在怀里扭动身子，李赫宰完全把他圈在怀抱里，嘴角不由自主的扬起了微笑。  
他稍稍的放松了一点力气，想看看李东海到底要怎样，可谁知那人只是转了一个身，紧接着，视线撞进了一双水润的大眼睛里，挪不开了。  
李赫宰怔愣，脑子里的坏点子迅速过了一千遍，李东海脸已经红得像个柿子，可那双眼睛唯独十分清澈。  
他定定地望着那双眼，忘了接下来要说什么话。  
“可是…”  
李东海头微微偏了一个角度，他盯着李赫宰，问：“你标记过其他Omega？”  
李赫宰其实可以骗他，但他一时之间不知做什么抉择好，没等开口，话又被抢了去。  
“我问你是不是？”  
执拗又无辜，这个角度看下去，就像只遇见猎人的初生小鹿，完全不明白情况有多危险。  
李赫宰笑了，他收紧手，成功将李东海往身上贴了过来，他垂眸，说：“有没有人跟你说过，不要这样看着人。”  
算起来，这几天也确实是李东海的发情期，高材生已经学会未雨绸缪，提前打好抑制剂，等到了晚上关在房间，再用按摩棒解决。  
郑允浩送他这东西，他厚着脸皮接下了，因为混蛋Alpha们是不会懂发情时的Omega会有多……饥渴。  
不知什么时候起，空气中已经起了一阵扑鼻的甘草味，不必问就知道这是李东海抑制剂失效的前兆——他快忍不住了。  
后面那处已经悄悄湿润，现在得不到主人的抚慰也不满得叫嚣着空虚。  
李赫宰闭上眼，享受似的嗅了一口，再睁开眼，对上李东海的眼睛，说：“刚才的话我还没说完，我知道一个发情的Omega是什么样子，可是，”  
他凑近李东海，呼吸都互相打在对方肌肤上，暧昧得早已不成样子。  
“可是，我就想试试你是什么味道的。”  
李东海闭上眼，他的防线已经彻底崩溃了，早在喜欢上李赫宰的那一刻开始。  
他甚至都没有察觉到自己的手已经攀上了李赫宰的颈子，身子软了下来，就算没有抑制剂失效的功劳，他也会如愿醉倒在这片红酒池里。  
咬了咬嘴，他的脸已经红透了，像颗美味的苹果，把额头轻轻抵在李赫宰的颧骨边，他终于表了态。  
“你…你轻点。”

李赫宰完全打开了信息素，房间顿时充满了醉人心脾的红酒味，压下了甘草的幽香。  
第一次标记属于自己的小O，是一件激动的事，他撩起李东海白T的领口，那里的皮肤都是细滑白嫩的，他忍不住伸手抚了抚。  
李东海打了一个冷颤，见人迟迟没有动作，偏过头小声地问他：“你…你…你是不是后悔了。”  
就连这个角度都能看到他好看的眼睛懵懵地眨了一下，李赫宰喉咙一紧，终于低下头去，做了那件隆重的标记仪式。  
他边吻他后颈其他处的皮肤边将人逼向床边，李东海嘴里唤出轻轻的哼叫。  
李赫宰舔舔嘴角，笑他，“海海，你别急啊，哥哥会好好帮你的。”  
李东海羞愧，奈何全身没有力气，他被逼退到扑到柔软的棉被中，翻过身，盯着李赫宰。  
李赫宰已经开始脱衣服，他故意放慢动作，就想欺负李东海，因为那人似乎还不知道看向自己的视线有多赤裸和渴望。  
金属扣相击发出清响，敲在两个人的心尖，李东海目光已经随着动作下移，留在下面那处。  
他刚才还在想等会李赫宰躺到床上他要如何咬他胸肌两处，可这会儿见了内裤，见了内裤下的那物，心跳竟然不由自主的加快起来。  
李赫宰脱了校服外裤，只剩下里面的三角，他看着李东海，脸上没了笑意，却流里流气地问他：“想不想要？”  
李东海不说话，他就继续问，口无遮拦。  
“等会这个插进去，动起来，你会浪叫，会求饶…”  
李东海红着脸，别过头，咬紧下嘴唇。  
李赫宰单膝跪在床上，他一只手钳住李东海的下巴，逼他望着自己，说：“会喊我好哥哥，会大喊舒服。”  
另一只手趁他分神时已悄然往身下人下面摸去。  
他快速拉下李东海裤子的拉链，然后伸进了内裤里，李东海倒吸一口气，眼睛骤然睁大，顿时充满了泪，水润又可怜的看了过来。  
“乖，别这样看着我。”  
虽然嘴上荤过了头，但手下还是温柔了许多，他温柔柔地将李东海送上极乐天堂，当速度加快时，李东海终于张开了嘴，李赫宰快速低下头，和他深吻起来。  
李东海被吻得没了任何尖锐棱角，他软绵绵的搂着李赫宰的肩膀，和他换着不同角度接吻。  
末了李赫宰抬起头，看着他笑，“其实你是喜欢我的，对吧？”  
李东海再也不想立牌坊了，都滚到床上来了，再装也没意思，他点点头，勉强镇定后，开口道：“我早就认识你了，可你并不认识我。”  
李赫宰脸上浮现惊讶，但并不是为两句话，而是惊喜李东海竟然会好脾气的同他讲话。  
他坏心又起，把舌头偷渡进李东海的嘴里，搅弄了好一番，退出时都粘出了透明的津液。  
“那说句喜欢我好不好？”  
李东海被人压着，动身不得，他不肯说，却破天荒的凑上身吻了李赫宰一下。  
李赫宰不是好人，他加快手里的动作，故意刺激他，嘴上也不放过，“这会儿不说，等会全让你说，你可想好了。”  
李东海最终释放在他手里，李赫宰一看量就笑了，他没说什么，俯下身又吻住李东海，在他红透的嘴唇上辗转碾吻。  
“润滑剂在哪？”  
“抽屉里。”  
李赫宰担心自己等会兽性大发弄疼他，于是先做好前戏工作。  
他起身去找，下一秒李东海睁大眼，想起什么，坐起身拦他。  
李赫宰不解，“不用我会弄疼你。”  
“不…不用。”  
一看慌张的神色就感觉有鬼，他好奇心严重，不顾阻拦直接打开，于是就看到了他的秘密。  
李赫宰明晃晃的将假阳具拿起来，嗤笑一声，说：“原来乖乖学生也会有这一面。”  
李东海生气了，他伸手想要夺，可又跌进李赫宰的怀里，那人将舌头伸进他的耳郭里，坏坏地说：“委屈海海了，以后都用哥哥的。”

李赫宰探去后穴的时候怔了一下，下一秒看向李东海，眼神奕奕，“这么湿了？”  
李东海不好意思，涨红了脸，Omega发情便是如此，身体完全不受控制，他几次想出口让李赫宰快点进来，快一点。  
扔掉了手中全新的润滑剂，他一口气直接伸了两根手指进去，抠刮着内壁，注意李东海的表情变化。  
李东海揪着他的手腕，眉头蹙了一下，像小猫露爪子挠人，李赫宰感觉自己的性器又涨了一圈，他死死将燥火和欲火压下去，然后一下一下，开始顶他。  
李东海就凭这样就又快有了感觉，他睁开眼，乞求一般地看着身上人，声音呐呐：“可…可以的，你…”  
李赫宰笑笑，他知道李东海是什么意思，于是又加了一根手指进去，他努力在火热黏腻的内壁抠刮搜寻，心思却有一半都不是为了让李东海适应。  
“啊！”  
四面八方的肉壁收缩过来，死死地夹着三根秀指，李赫宰跟着喘了一口粗气，笑：“这儿啊。”  
说完再也等不了了，托着李东海的屁股，终于将自己的性器送了进去。  
比手指和假阳都还粗大，把李东海撞得欲仙欲死，他没切身做过爱，就连上个月发情都是第一次手淫。  
Omega的身体素来要柔软许多，李赫宰把李东海的双腿挂在手臂上，然后狠狠地顶了进去，顶在心心念念的那点处。  
被欲火加工过的肉壁异常温热湿滑，把李赫宰的阳具咬得又紧又实，他低下头，看见李东海已经闭上眼，一副享受又忍耐的样子，于是开口就来。  
“原来是这个味道。”  
李东海思绪不知道在哪个梦幻国度飘着，他听见李赫宰有说话，于是就睁开眼，望着他。  
李赫宰口干，想和他接吻，但又停不下来撞击，他说：“我想想是什么味的，樱桃？草莓？”  
说着伸手又捏住李东海的乳头，问他，“樱桃的吧，等会吃。”  
没皮没脸的李赫宰继续dirty talk，他不肯让李东海憋着声，于是加重了撞击力道和加快了速度，李东海细细哼了两声。  
粗硬的肉棒退出时被依依不舍的挽留，进去后又把穴口的褶皱撑得透明，淫靡的更增加了情欲，他突然停下来，伏在李东海的头顶。  
李东海好不容易适应的快乐被突然中止，自然很不满，他扭动发红的身子，说：“怎么停了…”  
李赫宰从他的胳膊下穿过，把人抱起来坐着，李东海惊呼一声，下一秒就失了依靠力，狠狠的跌了下去。  
李赫宰把手按在他的后劲处，逼他低头，那里是两人亲密连接的地方，这会儿甚至都满满地嵌在里面。  
他问他，“还喜欢我吗？”  
李赫宰退出一截，紫红的肉棒便出现在两人的视野里，可接着又消失了。  
李东海感觉自己的眼泪都快掉下来了，他轻微地点点头。  
李赫宰脸一沉，命令道：  
“搂着我。”  
李东海呆呆地抬手照做，李赫宰低头便咬住李东海的乳头，他反复吮吸，尽情享用这具身体，他尝到了樱桃的滋味，润了喉，心情也更是飘飘于云巅。  
直到胸前两处都被他舔的硬起来，他才放过李东海，软趴趴地讨好似的去吻他的嘴唇，说：“海海，哥哥累了，你自己动好不好。”  
李东海全程都不肯说话，连喘气和哼叫都是被逼的，他同样贴上去，头靠在李赫宰的肩膀上，软软地回：“不要。”  
李赫宰在心里骂了一句我是畜生，说罢就将李东海放进了被子里，按刚开始的体位重新开始动作。  
他从头到尾没打算过要进入李东海的生殖腔，原因不言而喻，小小年纪的李东海怀了孕，不得第二天去撞死。  
可没准备这么做，不代表不能乱说，李赫宰那张嘴，就没消停过。  
他已经感觉到李东海越来越舒服，因为都会迎上来接受撞击，他将肉棒推进去后不出来，紧紧地贴着，问他：“想给我生孩子吗？”  
李东海瞳孔放大，可下一秒不好意思的别过头，李赫宰嘴上逞了快活，逗完后也准备收手。  
“想。”  
他回过头，认真地看着李赫宰，说：“但是现在不可以，我们还太小了。”  
李赫宰心脏一骤，他将性器完整退出来，李东海的小穴立刻便空了，这会儿甚至还真像张嘴一样，一张一合闭不住。  
他把李东海抱起来，一手托着硬的不行的那物，送到李东海嘴边。  
“张嘴，给我口。”  
李东海犹豫了半分钟，最后张开了嘴。  
他们没有买套，所以李赫宰全部射在了他嘴里，还不许他漏出来，全都得咽下去。  
射完一次又开始第二轮，如此下去，直到收到手机收到李佳仁要回来的短信，问他们有没有想吃的东西。  
当时李赫宰只看了一眼亮着的手机，就低下头咬住李东海水津津的乳头，让他回他妈妈，有没有樱桃卖。  
李东海被折腾得眼角发红，早已不知射了多少回。

李东海想，下一次发情期来临，终于可以不用躲在房间里用按摩棒了。  
哎，可他终究忘了，他那Alpha，确实有多不要脸。


End file.
